elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summerset Isles (Online)
The Summerset Isles are a province in . It is under control of the Aldmeri Dominion, led by Queen Ayrenn, and is the homeland of the Altmer. The Summerset Isles consists of three islands; Summerset, Auridon, and Artaeum.Ayrenn – The Unforeseen Queen Geography & features Out of the three main islands, Summerset is the largest, and also contains the capital of the Summerset Isles, Alinor. To the east of Summerset is Auridon, which is closer to Tamriel and is the second largest of the three islands. The Isle of Artaeum used to be on Nirn, but has since vanished, though can still be visited. Summerset can be visited via wayshrines or the navigator Ciryelda. To reach Auridon, the same methods may be used. The isle of Artaeum, however, requires different means of transportation. The Summerset Isles are referred to by the Altmer as "one of the most beautiful places in Tamriel," and offer a rather different landscape from that of other provinces. Throughout Summerset Isles, there can be seen pink trees, vibrant hills, and stony mountains. Summerset's beaches are somewhat rocky and grassy, while Auridon's are rocky and sandy. Quests Auridon Story Quests *Ensuring Security *A Hostile Situation *In the Name of the Queen *Rites of the Queen *Putting the Pieces Together *The Unveiling *Lifting the Veil *Wearing the Veil *The Veil Falls *Breaking the Barrier *Sever All Ties Eyevea Story Quests *The Mad God's Bargain *The Arch-Mage's Boon Group Dungeon Quests *Veteran Banished Cells Pledge *Banished Cells Pledge *Banishing the Banished *The Plan Locations in Vulkhel Guard.]] Regions *Auridon **Iluvamir **Calambar **Vafe *Eyevea Cities *Firsthold *Skywatch *Vulkhel Guard Settlements *Phaer *Mathiisen *Shattered Grove *Dawnbreak *Silsailen *College of Aldmeri Propriety *Greenwater Cove *North Beacon *South Beacon *Glister Vale Wayshrines *Vulkhel Guard Wayshrine *Skywatch Wayshrine *Firsthold Wayshrine *Phaer Wayshrine *Mathiisen Wayshrine *Greenwater Wayshrine *College Wayshrine *Tanzelwil Wayshrine *Quendeluun Wayshrine *Windy Glade Wayshrine *Eyevea Wayshrine Ruins/Caves/Temples *Tanzelwil *Ezduiin *Quendeluun *Torinaan *Castle Rilis *The Harborage Delves/Dungeons *The Banished Cells *Toothmaul Gully *Del's Claim *Entila's Folly *Bewan *Ondil *Wansalen *Mehrunes' Spite Dark Anchors *Lluvamir Dolmen *Calambar Dolmen *Vafe Dolmen Group Bosses *Wreck of the Raptor *Soulfire Plateau *Seaside Scarp Camp *Heretic's Summons *Heritance Proving Ground *Nestmother's Den Crafting Stations *Eastshore Islets Camp *Hightide Keep *Beacon Falls Standing Stones *The Lady *The Lover Points of Interest *Maormer Invasion Camp *Monkey's Rest *Nine-Prow Landing *Smuggler's Cove *Isle of Contemplation *Errinorne Isle *Buraniim Isle *Saltspray Cave *The Veiled Keep *Silatar *Olyve's Brewery Gallery Summerset (Online).png|Landscape on the largest island, Summerset Auridon Map.png|A map of the second largest island, Auridon. Eyevea Map.png|The Mage's Paradise of Eyevea. Summerset Isles ESO Map.png|Summerset Isles map pre-Summerset Expansion Summerset Town.png|Summerset buildings Summerset Coast.png|Summerset coast Summerset House.jpg|Summerset house ESO Elf Leaning.jpg|An Altmer in the Summerset Isles Clott River.jpg|Clott River Trivia *There was cut questline for the region on the southern main island of Summerset, relating to the Maormer and the city-state of Sunhold. This questline was most likely replaced with Auridon.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/eso-alinor-and-ayarene ESO – Alinor and Ayarene] Appearances * * ** de:Sommersend-Inseln (Online) es:Isla Estivalia (Online) Category:Online: Provinces Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion